


If It Can't Be Me, Then It Will Be No One

by twofaced_tRader



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: AU- No Aqours and some different backstories, Dark, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofaced_tRader/pseuds/twofaced_tRader
Summary: Ever since Middle School, You had always had an obsessive one sided love for Chika, failing to confess, You is frustrated, even more so when a new girl named Riko has come along. You needs to teach this girl a lesson.





	1. A Prologue: The Event

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, now this is work in progress, I do have an idea in mind for how this is going. I'm going to stick with this idea, but if I see some suggestions that could prove a good addition to the story then I may add it ;). 
> 
> Actually if, you want a sort of baseline to this story, and what this story was kind of inspired by, there is a doujin called School Idol Days S, I suggest you go read that on whatever website you read doujins on, it sort of sets up what kind of story we're dealing with here and the atmosphere.

It happened in Middle School, the event that changed You’s life forever. 

It was start of the first year for You, she was pretty nervous since it was quite different from elementary school. The whole atmosphere felt much more mature and grown-up, there were quite a few people she recognised from her class but mostly new faces. She was relieved that she would soon have a new class, new friends, a new person to be. You needed to put her troubled past behind her, that wouldn’t bring her any new friends. She looked towards the class boards and spotted her name in class 1-C, she skimmed a couple of the other names just to see if anyone she knew was there, didn’t seem like it. Except for one name. Hopefully they wouldn’t cause trouble for her.

Then came the time for introductions, You was sitting near the back, next to a girl with vibrant orange hair, who was she? She looked at You with a slight curiosity, You could then see that she had crimson red eyes, they didn’t want trouble, nor did they downright deny for some. She flashed a quick smile before standing up to introduce herself. 

“Hi Everyone, I’m Takami Chika, pleased to meet you all!” This girl certainly was very bright and pure, it didn’t seem like she had anything to hide. After a few other people had gone, You finally had to introduce herself, she was almost at the end of the list because of her surname. She stood up, a few precarious eyes looked towards You, some whispering followed, and finished with dirty looks after. Not even having introduced herself, You was already the number one enemy of the state.

“Um, hi everyone. I’m Watanabe You.” Was all You had said, she said it almost monotone, trying hide her concern for what was ahead of her. The teacher eyed her with a questioning expression, as if she expected You to say more. The teacher waited a few more seconds before continuing on with the next person. You sat down disappointed, she already messed up what new life she could have had. Rumors were going to spread, and You would be treated like the outsider of the class, You didn’t need this shit to happen again.

After homeroom was finished, You simply stayed in her seat, she sighed heavily, needing to hold back her anger. Out of nowhere, a familiar face appeared in front of her desk. This person was truly despicable, plus they wore an ugly sneer.

“Watanabe. Who'd've known that you were actually able to attend this school? After all you’ve done in elementary, did you really think you could just start anew? I don’t think so.” They had a harsh tone, it only reminded You of didn’t need reminding. “I don’t want any trouble.” You muttered. It only seemed to provoke them. “I’m gonna tell everyone in this damn class who you really are Watanabe. Maybe then it’ll get to your little brain for what you in for.” The conflict between You and this person was now attracting attention, people started to listen in on what they were talking about. “Stop this. I want to change.” You protested, she was sick and tired of being spat upon from the likes of snobs like this person. The other person made a ‘tch’ noise, they were getting more irritated by the second. They suddenly banged their fist upon You’s desk. “I won’t let you.”

Unexpectedly, the orange haired girl who sat next to You, intervened between the two. “Stop this! Why are you trying bully her? She didn’t do anything wrong, and if she says she wants to change, than let her change.” She calmly said as she looked right into the other person’s eyes. You had suddenly felt a rush, a feeling she had never felt before. It was almost like, her worries had suddenly been blown away, she felt for once, much more hopeful than ever. What was this...feeling?

The other person backed away from her neighbour, overwhelmed they went to go outside the classroom. The ginger held a hand to You, You hesitant to grab it, but eventually she did. And it was as if it was the most wonderful thing that had happened to her in her life. Her heart was beating faster, her chest tightened and she felt almost light headed. 

This was the event that had forever changed You. It gave her a new feeling which she couldn’t describe at the time, but later on she discovered that it was called, love.


	2. The Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You is frustrated with the new girl, Riko. She wants to something about it.

You had unknowingly fallen asleep while doing her homework, she hadn’t slept well over the past few weeks, one of the reasons being that she was frustrated, frustrated with keeping her love a secret. She knew that the love she felt for Chika was strong, but somewhere deep in her heart, she knew that it would be one sided. Perhaps that was why she kept it a secret after so long. 

The sun was calmly setting in the horizon, the sky was lit a musky reddish orange, before You had nodded off, the sky was still a dim blue. The sea, while mostly still and calm, glimmered under the sun. According to the clock atop her desk, she slept for roughly an hour, almost for dinner. The window was left slightly open, a gap was there which seeped cold December air into You’s room, it was a bad habit of her’s to leave it open while the heater was on. 

Originally, You had planned to confess to Chika after finishing their first year at high school. Unfortunately, You had chickened out at the last moment, and now she regretted it. It was the perfect time for a confession, it was right when the sakura trees were blossoming, the weather was warm and bright, and they were alone. Just the two of them, it was almost rather silly how much of a perfect situation that was, and how You missed her chance. That alone was frustrating, but now that they were into their second year, a new girl named Riko seemed to be an obstacle. She was from Tokyo, and, in You’s opinion, didn’t seem that interesting, however Chika was interested in this city girl. You didn’t know how much of a danger she was, but You was ready to teach this new girl a lesson. To tell her to keep her hands off of Chika. She had been wanting to do something about the new girl, but Chika was always there, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Recently, they were acting more...close. It disgusted You how Chika was with another girl that wasn’t herself, and she needed to act before anything happened. 

A voice from the kitchen downstairs had brought her back to the now. It was her stepmother’s voice calling her to come down and have dinner.  
Every night it was the same thing, a sort of routinely cycle, she would come down to have dinner with her stepmother, her father would come back during dinner from his last shift of the day, and she would go back to doing whatever she was doing in her room. Dinner would usually be quiet until You’s father came back, and then it was mostly conversation between him and her stepmother. 

You left her things as they were as she got up to have dinner, she stepped out of her heated room and into the hallway, the dark wood beneath her feet was cool, for a moment You wanted the put on some warm wooly socks, but didn’t in the end.

Going down the stairs, with her hands sliding down the smooth wood of the handrails, she was greeted by the shallow smile of her stepmother, they both sat down to eat. 

You wasn’t really a very expressive type of person, but the face she bore was rather bitter, she never said what was on her mind to her parents, and they never asked about it. In fact, her stepmother hardly ever expressed interest in You herself, she moreorless stayed away, keeping her distance. She was a frail, and scared woman, the type of woman you’d think would die from the darkness of a room. There were black circles under her eyes, no smile could hide her sadness. She was really only there because You’s father had remarried, he couldn’t really do much for himself and You when he had spilt with You’s mother.

Usually, around 20 minutes into dinner, You’s father would come in, all tired, and hungry, as well as insisting that You stay until he finished his dinner, saying that it was the only time they ever really spent together. 30 minutes in, You’s father had not yet returned, he was late. The atmosphere between the two ladies eating was tense and silent. Not a word was uttered between them, You had only been thinking about how to deal with Riko. She had also ate slower than she usually did, she usually finished before her stepmother. But this time, her stepmother, without excusing herself, went to clear her dishes and clean them. She tripped causing her to drop her dishes, the white porcelain shattered onto the floor. You’s stepmother hurried to clean it up with her hands, expectedly cutting herself in the process.

It was rather depressing to watch, but You really didn’t care, she could only care for herself or Chika, not so much for anyone else. 

You heard the front door open, You’s father was back. He was exactly 42 minutes and 17 seconds late since they had started eating dinner. Why had she bothered to count?

Coming into the kitchen, where they ate dinner, he looked his usual weary self, he wore his old captain’s uniform, crinkled and old-fashioned, You used to like these things, but they didn’t interest her anymore. He greeted You’s stepmother, and exchanged a few quick words before helping her clean up the mess. He then sat down to eat the food that was already laid there, going cold from being there for too long, and looked to You.

“You, you know, tomorrow morning, your stepmother and I will be going away on our one year marriage anniversary. I’m sorry we didn’t tell you earlier, but please make sure to take care of yourself alright? We’ll be back before new year. And don’t forget to make your own meals, as well as take care of the house while we’re gone. Alright hon?” He said excitedly but nervously.

His excitement faded into the awkward atmosphere, You solely nodded and carried on eating the last of her meal. You only wanted to go back to her room, this needless waiting was unnecessary, she raised herself, and silently scowled impatiently. She left the table, half expecting her father to stop her, but she just continued up the stairs.

She finished up her homework quickly, as she needed to devise a plan to get rid of this Riko obstacle that stood in her way. A few different thoughts came to mind, but none seemed effective enough.

You was feeling quite tired, deciding that it would be easier to think after some rest, she went to sleep.

 

It was a cold and unrelenting morning, the sky was grim and cloudy, a befitting reflection of last night’s dinner. You woke up, right on her usual time, and prepared herself for school. She rubbed her eyes, and shook off her still apparent tiredness. Her parents were already gone, it was her and her thoughts in this lonely house. You didn’t bother with making herself a lunch for school, she opted for buying bread as her lunch at the nearby bakery. She ate breakfast quietly, it was only her own noises that she could hear. Silent, and mostly emotionless, this was one of the parts of her day that she dread, it was boring without Chika. In fact, Chika was the only colorful thing in world of black and white.

She had however, gotten used to this feeling a long time ago, her parents would go away and she would be waking up to a scene of isolation. It wouldn’t be too long until You would see the only person she wanted to see, the only person she _needed_.

You still couldn’t think of something to get rid of this Riko character, as pesky as she was, no immediate ideas came to mind, she sighed heavily and clenched her fists. Now however, was not the time to be angry.

Finishing everything after calming herself, she headed towards school as well as stopping at the bakery to buy her lunch.

A freezing wind blew upon her shoulders as she waited for the bus, similar to her father, it was late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah hello again, these extra notes weren't really necessary but I'll a few more details I didn't write at top. 
> 
> So I'm not sure how many chapters this will have, but judging from how long this chapter and the prologue was, perhaps it'll be a good 3 or more chapters. That's my estimate but it could certainally change.
> 
> I uh... also need help with what to do wth the first years, they aren't very important to this story but I'd like to give them some more purpose, any suggestions lads and lasses?
> 
> Of course, I hope you've enjoyed this glimpse that I've so far written, I'll get these chapters rolling out soon. Thanks for reading :)


	3. A School Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You holds back her anger during the day after seeing Chika and Riko get closer.

Chika was feeling tired from the night before, she had forgotten until late last night that she had homework due for today and had to stay up late and work hard to get it done. She yawned lazily as she walked normally with Riko from the bus stop to school. Today was much colder than yesterday, and regretted not wearing a warmer coat despite warnings from her sisters. She wasn’t wearing her gloves either, she had forgotten them at home. At that point, she wished she could just stay at home and snuggle up with Shiitake. His long fur would have made for a great blanket, not that Chika wanted it as one.

Riko was wearing a much more warmer coat, inside was padded with fluffy and wispy white wool that made Chika feel envious. Riko seemed to know better than Chika recently, when Chika brought a sandwich for lunch the other day, it was cold despite being in her bag. Riko had happened to have brought some extra miso soup that day, and it was still toasty and warmed her heart. Chika felt a sudden urge to become a more self reliant person, Riko had just become her friend and she was already having her spoil her like a child. 

“Hey Chika-chan, would you like one of my gloves?” Riko asked looking to her side to glance at Chika who was almost shivering. She pulled off the glove on her right hand revealing her pale and delicate skin. Chika’s head turned to meet Riko’s kind and sympathetic eyes, even though she had just wanted be more self reliant, Chika couldn’t resist when it was Riko. She gladly accepted Riko’s glove and put it on her right hand. 

“Riko-chan, since your right hand doesn’t have a glove, why don’t we hold hands?” Chika beamed innocently, Riko blushed and felt her heart skip a beat when she heard that. Riko was getting far too excited for this one moment, and took a few uneasy breaths to settle herself, they were getting closer to school and more students would be able see them. Chika held out her left hand, and gave a big grin. Oh Chika…

Riko gave her hand to Chika’s, Chika’s hand was ice cold, whereas Riko’s was moderately warm. The contrast in temperatures shocked Riko causing her to let go in surprise.

“Chika-chan your hand is really cold!” Riko said shocked, but laughed it off. She grabbed Chika’s hands again, and looked at her with honest eyes. “But don’t worry, I’ll warm them up for you!” The two laughed together, and held hands for the rest of the way to school.

 

You had gotten off the bus from her house, she was a little later than she usually was, which was beating Chika to school, but today she had happened to see Chika and Riko walking together ahead of her. 

You clenched her teeth, this girl was always in the way of her and Chika. She walked faster to catch up with them, but stopped when saw Riko give her glove. After some talking, the began to walk while holding each other’s hands.

This was worst thing to happen on a cold winter’s morning like today, if You wasn’t already in a bad mood, she was definitely on the tipping point now. She couldn’t bring herself to stop them, nor could she let this continue, You felt conflicted in her views, but ultimately felt defeated and walked slowly behind them. 

 

Bread was never the best thing to have on chilly day, but You had no choice. Outside was far too cold to have lunch in. Today, they arranged their desks in their classroom instead. You sat on the other side of Chika and Riko, who were happily eating their warmer lunches. They ate while having some conversation between the three of them, but it was mostly Chika and Riko flirting with each other, and that pissed off You that she was almost having trouble hiding it. An angry frown reached You’s face as she chomped into her bread. Unlucky for her, Riko had noticed.

“Ah, You-san, that bread doesn’t seem too appetizing, perhaps you’d like some soup?” Riko asked in a nice manner. You rubbed her troubled face away as much as she could, while avoiding eye contact with her.

“No thanks, I don’t want your soup, you keep it.” You refused sternly, Riko’s smile disappeared, she felt bad as she had done something to irritate You. Chika gazed over them with concern, she didn’t want her friends to fight...or whatever You was unhappy about. Chika wanted to ask what was going on with You, but felt it might’ve been better to not ask at all.

 

It was finally the end of school, You cleaned up her books and shoved them into her bag, it was time to confront Riko. Riko had already gone over to Chika’s desk, who was hastily scribbling something in her notebook. You sat next to Chika so it wasn’t very hard for her to listen to what they were saying.

“Chika-chan, can you come down to the music room in an hour, say after the club activities are done?

What was this? You could feel her blood begin to boil, in her peripheral vision, Chika had looked up from her notebook. As suspicious as this was, You needed find out what this was all about. After closing her notebook and tucking it into her bag, Chika stood up to face Riko eye to eye.

“Sure! I’ll see you after club activities then!” Chika exclaimed excitedly, she dashed out of the classroom waving a goodbye to Riko and You. Riko shortly followed, her face was red from blushing.

Devastated that she wasn’t able to make a move, You sat her desk for a long while without moving, she stared right down into her desk in despair and anger. Finally when everyone had left, her fist when banging onto the desk in fury. It made a sharp and loud thud which rang in her ears. Realizing that she was going to be late for own club activities, she unwillingly left just so she would not get in trouble.

 

Kanan was looking amongst a few students diving and swimming while warming up herself to get ready. Everyone as usual, was either trying to impress her with their rather mediocre diving or swimming skills, or they were swarming over her like she was the Queen of the Diving Club.. She honestly didn’t think that she was that good at diving herself, but many of her underclassmen had praised her as if she were the best. She may have been the only senior in the Diving club, as well as the president, not that she wanted to be president, but she didn’t really want the attention. Someone else who deserved the attention better was the girl that Chika had been friends with since middle school, You Watanabe. 

Her diving was great, Kanan would have thought of You as the more appropriate role model for the other underclassmen, her posture was perfect, and diving was very controlled. But she never seemed to appeal much to anyone, in fact, Kanan had only ever seen You when she was here at the pool or stuck by Chika’s side. Seemed almost as if You was just alone and empty without Chika.

Speaking of You, Kanan had not seen You arrive yet, perhaps she was running late? Kanan completed her final stretches before strolling over to the ladder of the diving board, the highest diving board at this pool was high, but not really high enough that you would basically reach the water in about 2 seconds. The school’s diving board was a much higher, but unfortunately, the pool was closed until May. The town pool, which wasn’t too far from school, was an interior pool with heating and all the sorts. Kanan felt the cold metal ladder under her palms, it was wet from other people using it, she started to climb when saw a familiar gray haired girl. 

Coming out from the other side of the pool, came You, with a rather upset expression on her face, she didn’t look like she wanted to be here at all. She went over to the side of the pool to do some stretching like she usually did. Kanan continued to climb until she reached the top of the diving board, another student jumped off causing the whole structure to vibrate ever so slightly. Now that it was Kanan’s turn to dive off, all eyes except You’s were glued to her. 

Getting ready to dive, Kanan started by walking fast and rose, rocking the diving board downwards and then springing outwards to propel herself into the water. Just as quickly as her hands reached the water, so did the rest of her body along with it. She stayed underwater for a brief moment before resurfacing to breathe. A few cheers and applause came to greet her. Kanan swimmed to the side of the pool to get out of the way of the diving board area. She didn’t really feel like diving anymore so she got out of the pool to sit back and spectate. By now, everyone had dived at least once, except for You who took her time with stretching. 

Why was You late? Kanan wondered.


	4. Crossing the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After diving practice, Kanan is suspicious to why You leaves early. And You eavesdrops Chika and Riko in the music room.

After a few dive-ins, You wanted to leave early so she could head back to school and eavesdrop on Riko and Chika in the music room. She hurriedly went down to the opposite end of the diving board, where the changing room and exits were. You looked behind her to make sure no one would notice, no one seemed to be looking her way and even if they did, they most likely wouldn’t care. She turned into the female’s changing room to almost bump into Kanan.

Kanan backed away to avoid bumping into You, “Where are you going? Practice isn’t over yet, Watanabe-san.” Kanan questioned with unease. You didn’t need the president to question her like this, she needed to avoid raising suspicion. “I’m just leaving early, President, I have something to do.” You giving the bare minimum which hopefully would convince Kanan. 

‘Which is what?” Kanan asked skeptically, she looked at You with an unconvinced face, her long purple hair was out since she had taken off her cap, there were small droplets of water in her damp hair. You thought carefully of what to say, eventually thinking of an answer.

“I have to take care of my grandparents tonight, I promised them to.” You responded as she pushed past Kanan. Kanan, unsure of what to say let her go. She could sense that there something weird going on but she wasn’t going to chase after her.

 

You had finished dressing herself back into her school uniform, her hair was slightly damp, but walking fast in the cold air seemed to dry it a little faster, but at the cost of her brain getting cold. She reached the school in a quick manner, she checked the time of her watch, 5:57. Today was a Tuesday, Chika would typically take a shower on Tuesday as she didn’t need to help at her inn, so that would add an extra 10 minutes, but since it was winter, another 3 minutes. So You had enough time to stick around the music room before, Chika came, to see if Riko was doing anything out of ordinary.

After fast walking some more, she got to the music room, the closer she got, the louder the sound of the piano being played, it may have sounded...nice, but it wasn’t of any of You’s concern in the present moment.

After a short 3 minutes and 16 seconds of You arriving, the music had stopped. In the window, You could see that Riko had closed the lid of the piano, she strolled anxiously to the the other side of the room, opening the window, the wind soon came blowing in, it blew her hair up for a split second. Outside behind the grim clouds was a shy sunset, the sun seemed quite a distance away than it usually looked. Mixed with the grey tint of the clouds was the orangey gradient that illuminated the sky. Riko leaned on the window and stared outwards.

It was probably about time that Chika was coming here, You scurried over to the right corner which turned into the hallway that lead into the music room. To no surprise, Chika came just a few seconds after You had popped her head out to spy on the corridor.

 

After a quick but relaxing shower and saying goodbye to her clubmates, Chika headed towards the music room, she felt lax and didn't really expect for Riko to need her for anything serious, maybe just some help with...music? Who knows. Chika entered the music room, inside was cool since Riko had opened the window, and next to the window itself was Riko. She looked back at Chika trying to collect herself before speaking.

“Hello Chika-chan, thank you for coming.” Riko said with genuine intention, Chika smiled back. Now perched over the window sill, Chika gazed toward the somewhat pretty sunset, “So, um what did you want me here for?” Chika asked immediately, Riko hesitated for a second, as if thinking about something important, perhaps this was something serious after all.

“I have something...important to tell you, Chika-chan.” 

 

You could hear the conversation inside pretty well from just from squatting by the door, she could see perfectly well what they were doing too, Riko hesitated before saying; “I have something...important to tell you, Chika-chan.” Shocked by the statement, You wanted to barge in and stop Riko from doing what she thought she was going to do. Her face suddenly scrunched up, her fist lightly hit the wall beside her, in the corners of her eyes, angry tears appeared. 

“Chika-chan, I…I love you. Will you g-go out with me?”

Both You and Chika were taken aback by Riko’s confession, Chika had frozen in thought for a brief second, and You had bitten her lip very hard that she started to taste blood. A bloodlust rage was pouring into You’s heart. In the window, Chika had taken Riko’s hands and said something softly. The two’s faces got closer to each other’s, You couldn’t watch, it was unbearable and You wanted puke, she backed away slowly and managed to avoid seeing Chika’s and Riko’s lips meeting each other’s. You was in tears, she missed her chance to get rid of this shy girl, she missed it! She felt devastated, it was sickening to think that Chika and Riko were now... _dating_. 

You shot into the nearest toilet, she quickly locked herself inside the furthest cubicle, she couldn’t hold back anymore, and ended up puking into the floor and all over the toilet bowl, along with blood from her lips and her salty tears, You was a complete utter mess. 

You was far too lenient with Riko, but now, she had crossed the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, hoping you're having a lovely day today ;)
> 
> Anyway, after some thinking, I guess I won't include the first years at all unfortunately. I don't know what to do with them if they were in the story so it's better if they aren't in the story at all.
> 
> I hope the story is going okay for now, I do feel like I should hurry up the pace but I just can't think of how.
> 
> Thanks for reading up to now!


	5. The Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After accepting Riko's confession, Chika and Riko head home, while You seeks her revenge.

Chika’s face was getting intoxicatingly close to Riko’s, the latter’s head was almost spinning, but the dizzy feeling melted away when their lips made contact. Riko reached for Chika to hug her closer, their hearts were pounding outrageously fast, Chika broke away with Riko. there were tears in her eyes, Chika held her hand out to wipe a streaming tear off of Riko’s face. She smiled sincerely and gave a small giggle. “I’ve always loved you too.” They embraced each other with heartfelt emotion, Riko could probably die happy now. This had to be the happiest moment of her life!

 

After getting on the bus together, Riko and Chika sat together, Chika was exhausted from not sleeping enough as well as club practice, she leaned onto Riko’s shoulder placing her head carefully to not cause discomfort. For most of the ride, Chika was peacefully asleep while Riko rested her eyes a bit too.

When they almost reached their stop, Riko lightly shook Chika’s arm, awakening her to inform her, the girl with orange hair woke up with leisure, Riko looked down to gaze into Chika’s splendid red eyes, and they both chuckled.

They got off at their stop, it was late but part of the sun still peeked over, some of the clouds that had collected from before had cleared up, making the horizon more visible. The couple stood there, they held hands keeping each other warm and while enjoying the view.

 

You knew exactly what to do, after getting on the next bus and stopping at the stop before Chika’s Inn, she walked until she could see Chika and Riko looking at the sunset together, You hid herself to ensure that they wouldn’t see her. Behind a small wall with plants on it is where she usually hid. The pair of girls were now sat down on a wooden platform that was propped above the sand, from You’s angle she could see Riko was sitting on the left whilst Chika sat on the right making her less easy for You to see. 

You never came unprepared for these situations, she pulled out a small pair of binoculars and then a small computer-like object object, almost the size of a games console. Whenever Chika seemed to do something with another girl that seemed suspicious to You, You would follow them discreetly and spy on them. She had mastered the art of being stealthy back in middle school, especially when she needed to avoid some unpleasant conflicts. 

When Chika had bought a new phone, You had planted a wire tap into Chika’s phone when she wasn’t looking, meaning she could listen on to any conversation, call, messages or even eavesdrop conversations from real life using the phone’s speaker. However, the only catch was that she had to be within a certain range to be able to intercept and listen in on anything, usually the maximum was 500 metres before the signal was completely out of range.

Turning on her mini computer and flicking on a few switches, she put on some petite black earphones so that she could listen to what they were saying. 

“---- so happy that you accepted by feelings, Chika-chan.”

“Yeah, I’m glad I did too.”

She had just recovered from almost seeing them kiss, but You was already annoyed to hell. She looked into her binoculars to see what they were doing, Chika seemed to have scooted closer to Riko.

You took out her phone, using the binoculars lens to help capture the distant picture, making sure not to get the plants in the picture. After capturing the unknowing couple, she started to type out a message to Riko’s number with the picture attached with it. This was the new girl’s last chance to back away from this, whatever happened next decided what would happen.

 

Since the sun was slowly descending, the temperature was beginning to drop, even though they were basically just in front of their mostly likely warmer houses, Riko wanted cherish this moment, she would live in this moment if she had to, it was just bliss.

Riko felt a meek vibration in her bag, she let go of Chika’s hand to get her phone. It was a message from an unknown number. Riko didn’t seem to recognise the number but opened the message anyway, Chika rose to stretch a bit, she looked at Riko on her phone. 

Riko had opened the message to see it’s contents, there was an image attached to it but first there was the message. 

_‘Break up with Chika. Do it now or else. This is your first and final warning.’_

Riko read the bizarre message in her head twice to make sure she wasn’t dreaming, who was this person? How did they know that they were now going out with each other when they hadn’t told anyone? Riko was getting creeped out but believing that it may have been some weird stalker. She opened up the image, and saw a picture of herself and Chika sitting on the same platform that they were both sitting on just then. 

Riko looked over her shoulder from where the direction of the picture seemed to be taken, she couldn’t see a single soul at all.

Frightened by the fact that there may actually be a stalker out for Riko, she dismissed the message thinking that all they wanted was for her to break up with Chika, but Riko wasn’t going to give up so easily, after all she had just gotten with Chika.

“What’s wrong Riko-chan? You look worried.” Chika said after taking a glance at Riko. Riko hastily put away her phone. “N-Nothing’s wrong Chika-chan. I’m fine.” Riko replied trying to mask her nervousness.

 

“Look, Chika-chan, I’m going to go back to my house now, we can talk later okay?”

“Yeah okay, it is getting sorta cold without a jacket. I’ll see you later then.

You peeped into her binoculars, Chika had waved goodbye to Riko and then went inside her inn, Riko however still looked anxiously behind her,  after looking around for a minute she went in her own house.

Putting away her essentials, You carefully made sure that Riko couldn’t see, and walked as fast as she could back home. She needed to prepare for having a ‘guest’ over.


	6. What You Least Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko is concerned after getting a disturbing message, and You begins to execute her greedy plan.

Riko was a little unsettled by the message that was sent to her while she was with Chika. She never did figure out where or who this person was, who would not want them to become lovers she wondered.

She lay on her stomach upon her bed reading a rather shameless yuri manga, she quite liked these stories and perhaps they were what made her a lesbian in the first place. Everytime she read these manga, she would feel more relaxed afterwards.She flipped through the pages at a moderate pace, she was startled when she could hear Chika outside calling for her.

“Heeeeyyy Riko-chan! Are you still awake?” Chika yelled from her balcony, Riko put away her manga feeling slightly dissatisfied as she was getting to a good juicy part. She opened the balcony door to see Chika leaning forward. Chika let out a big goofy grin when her sister, Shima came out to the balcony as well.

“Chika. I told you to be quiet at this hour, we do have guests in the inn now.” 

“Oops, sorry Shima-nee.”

After she had gone, Chika looked back at Riko who was looking at the moon, before the sky was starting to clear up but it seemed more clouds were coming this direction, in fact, it was possible that it may rain tonight. Despite all the clouds, the moon continued to shine it's soft and pale light, it was a small circle in the sky, but surely no one could miss it.

“Hey Riko-chan, you were looking pretty worried just before, are you sure you’re okay?” Asked Chika curiously but with some consideration as well. Riko wasn’t sure what to say, she was still feeling shaken on the inside, speculating whether she should say the truth or not. Riko figured it was better to tell Chika at school, and possibly get You’s opinion too. “I’m fine Chika-chan, just fine.” Riko smiled giving Chika some reassurance.

“Hehe, I wanted to say goodnight before I go to sleep,” Chika explained, she put her elbows on the railing of the balcony. “I wanted to sleep earlier since I didn’t get much sleep last night, that’s why.” She continued. Riko gave out a playful giggle, and leaned forward against the railing, it was cold but she didn’t mind. “Alright then my dear, Chika-chan,” Riko had said softly, “Goodnight.”

They both waved to each other before going back inside and closing their balcony doors and curtains. Riko felt quite tired herself, perhaps it was the series of events that made her more tired than she usually felt during this time. 

Her parents weren’t here so she didn’t need to leave her already warm bed, she shut the lights off and snuggled into her blanket, drifting off to sleep…

 

3am. You didn’t really want to do this, but she felt it was the best choice, as Riko was one of the cards she had been dealt with. Sometimes, You had to take her measures to the extreme, but it was all for Chika...even if Chika herself was involved. 3am was the perfect time to do it, everyone was asleep, no more buses were operating and there was an extremely low chance a car would pass by (about 2.37% chance You had calculated). She was determined to do this, to show that Chika had only belonged to You.

She was rolling a cart with a fairly big box on it, the box from a distance looked just like any other cardboard box. However, it was made to look like one when actually it had just been a painted metal box. She brought some other things such as lock picks and tranquilizing. Well, except for the dog Shiitake. But You was certain that after studying his behavior patterns that he’d most certainly be asleep.

She left the cart near the entrance of the inn being careful for it to not make any noise, or to knock something over. Opening the door, she crept in, tiptoeing to mask her presence, certain floorboards were creaky but after You had come here so many times, she knew which ones to step on. You also wore black to camouflage herself, including a balaclava in case anyone saw her. 

She stealthily crept up the stairs, she looked ahead of her to make sure there wasn’t anyone, and just as You had predicted none of the Takami family or guests seemed to be awake. Carefully picking her steps, she finally reached Chika’s door, You slowly slid it open a crack to peer in, Chika was fast asleep and You knew it. After opening it to let herself in, she closed the door enough so that there was a gap for her hand to open it easily afterwards.

You squatted down to look at Chika’s sleeping face, she was half smiling and almost drooling. You was mesmerized by Chika’s cute little face, it was barely visible since it the moon was hidden by the storm clouds.

You pulled out a tranquilizing needle, she didn’t want to wake up Chika from whatever pleasant dream she was having, whether You was in it or not, she meticulously pulled Chika’s blanket down so that she could see her shoulder, and poked the needle into Chika’s skin.

You remembered that the man who sold it to her said that it works within a minute or so depending on their state. Since Chika was asleep that made sure it was much easier to sedate her.

After waiting a few seconds, You pulled out some thick pieces of cloth, she lift Chika up so that she was sitting, Chika still snoozed soundly. She wrapped the pieces of cloth around Chika’s legs and arms, as well as her mouth and tied them tightly. You knew how heavy Chika was, but it seemed like she had a bit more dessert at dinner than she usually had. No matter, You was able to carry Chika’s weight with both her hands supporting her. Opening the door and then checking outside again, she saw the coast was clear and lifted Chika up supporting her back legs. 

Being careful to close Chika’s door softly behind her, she stepped on the least creaky planks leading to the stairs, carrying Chika for extended periods of time was tiring You out, but she was the type that didn’t need much sleep. She approached each step on the stairs with precision, Chika’s added weight made it that the planks were more likely to creak, so she needed to gradually put her weight on the step to dim it down.

Suddenly a light flickered from downstairs, You froze in her position, her toe lightly hovered above the third step of the stairs. It seemed to be a lamplight from one of the nearby guest rooms. Damn it, You thought, she needed to be more careful now. You made sure that Chika’s legs or head wasn’t swiping something or anything else that would make more noise. She reached the last step, the lamp light was still on and it happened to be from the guest room nearest to the stairs, You could sense some slight movement coming from the inside, a few weak shadows were prancing around too.

You had her back against the room while holding Chika the other way, hopefully, this person didn’t see their shadows as You opened the entrance door. The cool air was seeping inside, with haste, You moved out of the inn and placed Chika carefully into her box, the box was big enough to fit Chika if she curled up. You put a lid atop the box and quickly went back to close the inn’s main door.

Sneaking a grim look at Riko’s window, she menacingly smiled and rolled the cart along the road.

 

There was a sharp and annoying ringing noise that kept bugging Riko, Riko couldn’t tell where it came from. She was currently having a nice pleasant dream, which was having tea with Chika when all of a sudden, a familiar buzzing noise had made it’s way into her rare lucid dream. It didn’t take too long before Riko had realised that it was her alarm.

Riko sleepily blinked her eyes open, with a sloppy hand she grabbed her phone and turned it off, she looked at the time, it was earlier than her usual time, why was that?  Riko collected her thoughts for a moment before realising that she had to help out at school early in the morning.

Arghhh, on days like this Riko wanted to just sleep in and not go to school. She was unfortunate enough to have to help out early at school today.

Getting up but suddenly having the feeling of wanting lie down again, she resisted the urge and opened her curtain to look outside. It snowed sometime last night, and it was a shame that she couldn’t go to see it with Chika. Oh well. The sky was still pretty gray, and overall, it was just kinda gloomy if Riko had to describe it. Maybe it was going to snow some more.

Riko had remembered that she hadn’t told Chika that she had morning duty today, she was going to tell her last night but had forgotten. She picked up her phone and typed a quick message to Chika, who was probably still asleep, but hoped that when she woke up , she would see it.

She got herself ready making sure she had prepared her school materials and anything that she needed for school. She also made herself a quick lunch, as well as microwaving some leftover pork bone soup from dinner, making sure to bring extra, just in case for a special forgetful someone.

Moving quickly to get ahead of time, Riko set off to get herself to school in time completely unaware of what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hoping you're having a fabulous day.
> 
> So I figured out how to include the first years sort of, they will pop at the end in a sort of after story I guess.
> 
> I hope posting 2 chapters at a time is alright for everyone, as well my writing, I'm trying to improve it but for now this is how it is.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading so far, and as always thanks for continuing to read!


	7. Arising Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chika mysteriously does not reply to Riko's messages, Riko is concerned when Kanan tells her about her suspicions of You.

You had unintentionally fallen asleep next to Chika’s after chaining her up to the wall. She was so fatigued that she hadn’t properly laid out a futon for Chika, nor had she removed the gag that restricted Chika’s speech. Chika was still unconscious despite sleeping on the dry and arid wooden planks. You took Chika’s gag off attentively making sure to not wake her up.

You checked her small wristwatch, it was a little earlier than she usually woke up for school, she still wore the black clothes from last night. She shook off a dull and musty headache and went out to change her clothes. While brushing her teeth, You froze when she suddenly realised something critically missing, she had forgotten to take Chika’s phone.

She drove her fist into the wall next to the bathroom mirror out of rage, which made a bang slightly denting the wall, of course she had forgotten something! She clenched her hair wildly with both hands, how could she be this careless? You cursed silently under her breath but eventually calmed down enough so that she was able to continue get ready.

 

Chika awoke with a stomach churningly awful headache, she had heard a sort of bang on the wall which shook her awake. Her eyes were still closed and for some reason, she felt rather uncomfortable, as if she was no longer on her bed and as if something cold and metallic was restraining her.

Drowsily opening her eyes, she awoke to see… her room not there. Instead, Chika was in her sky blue pyjamas on a wooden floor in some sort of small room. Her hands were cuffed with metal chains, which were connected to a metal pipe on the wall. The whole room was quite bland, it looked vaguely familiar but Chika couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

The room sort of looked like a room that would contain heating appliances, or maybe it was a storage room with not much in it. Chika lay uncomfortably in this empty room, the fear that she had been kidnapped was finally getting to her thick skull.

Who wanted to do this to her? And why? Chika was getting hit with more terror that she was shivering. From outside of the room, the sounds of heavy footsteps on something that was made of metal approached Chika. Chika speedily closed her eyes to make it seem as if she was still sleeping, but still leaving them open enough to barely see in front of her.

The only exit out of the room which was door, when Chika’s probable captor reached the door, Chika could hear them tinker with the some metal keys before they unlocked the door. In stepped in someone who looked somewhat similar, Chika couldn’t quite see properly as she was still pretending to sleep.

The door closed behind them, it made a ‘thump’ noise as it closed, rattling the room in an odd way that made Chika think this wasn’t the attic or basement of a house, but then again it could have just been and old house.

Chika felt her captor advance towards her with slow footsteps, Chika could almost see their face, and just as Chika had almost figured it out, the captor spoke out.

“Chika-chan. I’ve known you for long enough and that I’m able to tell when you’re sleeping or not, you can’t play tricks on me.”

Chika abruptly opened her eyes to see her best friend kneeled in front of her. Was it You that did this to her? Opening her mouth to speak, she flinched when she was stopped as You put a finger in front of Chika’s lips.

“Chika-chan, I will explain everything once I’m back from school. For now, you sit tight, I’ll bring you a box that has everything you need, food, water, a bucket, whatever.” You said almost too happily, Chika blinked a few times and wondered whether she was dreaming. She eventually snapped out of concentration when You came back, as she had mentioned before, with a medium sized transparent plastic box. Chika was glad that she You had thought about her needs before remembering that You had somehow abducted her during the night!

“Wait wait wait You-chan. Why would you do this to me?” Chika said shakingly but still relieved that it was only You and not some random person. Chika hadn’t noticed until then, You was already dressed in her school uniform as well as long black coat that went just below the hem of You’s skirt. You herself looked pretty tired, it looked like she had quite bad black circles under her eyes. She did look a little pale but in this lighting, Chika wasn’t quite sure.

“I will answer anything you’d like later, I promise I will come back as soon as school is over, I don’t want you to feel lonely without me, Chika-chan,” You had said in an almost spine chillingly way. “See you soon, Chika-chan.” She winked and smiled playfully before she left the room, locking the door behind her.

Chika tried to think of what You had just said, _‘I don’t want you to feel lonely without me, Chika-chan'_. Was there some meaning to that? Chika was beginning to feel teary, were her family concerned? Had something happened to them? Whatever was happening, Chika had the feeling things could only get worse.

 

Riko was sat at her desk after finishing her morning duty, she didn’t expect the teachers to maker her help them by carrying tons of books and papers around. Riko stretched her arms in her seat, already a few students were here, either standing around and talking to their friends or doing something else at their desk.

Riko checked her phone for the time, it was around the time that she and Chika would normally arrive school, but the strange thing was that Chika hadn’t replied to the message Riko had sent this morning, nor had she seen it seemed. Riko couldn’t help but feel concerned, perhaps Chika was sick at home but somehow didn’t answer her message, who knows?

It was almost time for class, Riko was feeling quite bored without the usual company, Chika wasn’t answering her message, nor was did it seem as if she was coming to school, You wasn’t here either. What happened to them?

Sneaking a quick message on her phone to send to Chika, she sent a message asking where Chika was and if she was alright. The History Teacher came into the classroom and started to take attendance, the bell had rang signalling the start of class. Right before the teacher uttered the first name, You came dashing into the classroom, she was panting lightly but made quite the entrance.

The teacher ignored her and continued to read out the attendance list. Riko looked at Chika’s spot, for whatever reason You never looked at Chika’s desk, perhaps she knew why Chika wasn’t here today. Riko would go ask her at lunch.

 

“You-san? Chika hasn’t replied to any of my messages, do you know what may have happened to her?” She enquired, You tried to dodge her question but answered to Riko. “I don’t know, she didn’t say anything.” She said uninterested, You didn’t seem to want to talk to her at all, quite like yesterday. However, she did get a sort of excited vibe from You, You would occasionally chortle or snicker but hid it. 

Unexpectedly, an voice came from behind Riko. “Hi girls, do you know where Chika-chan is?” It was Kanan, the taller upperclassman stood with her arms crossed, her hair was tied in it’s usual long ponytail, as Riko had grown accustomed to seeing sometimes, as well as when Chika and Riko had gone diving together.

You shrugged, not bothering to say anything. Kanan then looked toward Riko if she knew, but instead, Riko shook her head, Kanan patted Riko’s shoulder, she kindly smiled, “Sakurauchi-san, can I talk to you privately?” She asked before sneaking a look at You. Riko nodded and let her senior lead her outside the classroom, Kanan looked behind her shoulder before she shut the door closed. Kanan spoke quietly, “I’d feel more comfortable if we could talk in my classroom, is that alright?” Riko once again nodded.

They went into the third year’s classroom, many of the seniors were much taller and mature looking than some of the second years. A few eyes looked upon the Diving Club president when she brought a second year in. 

“Matsuura-senpai, what did you want talk to me about?”

“Has Chika-chan said anything about not being here today? Any messages?”

“No replies, she hasn’t even seen my messages.”

Kanan sighed, she scratched the back of her head before she resumed.

“The thing is, I got a call from Chika’s family, and they said she was missing, she didn’t take anything with her, not even her phone.”

Shocked by what Kanan said, RIko suddenly thought of the mysterious threat she got last night. Perhaps she should bring it up. And so she did.

“Matsuura-senpai, actually I need to tell you something.” Riko then explained about yesterday, how she and Chika got together and how she received the message telling her to breakup with Chika. After hearing this, Kanan thought for a while, the third year’s classroom was quite vibrant and was full of many different conversations, She finally said what was on her mind. 

“Well, I think that Watanabe-san might be responsible for this, I would say she is slightly suspicious, don’t you think?” Kanan’s mind switched into detective mode, Riko contemplated what You was like recently, it was certainly possible seeing as You’s strange aggressive behaviour. But You was always like that. “Well, you could be right senpai, this morning she was almost late to class, normally she is never like that. And she always denies anything I give her, almost as she’s sort of full of herself? But I get this feeling that she doesn’t like me very much.” Riko stated.

The two had their thinking caps on, they were concerned for Chika and wanted to find her right away. “Watanabe-san also left early last night during swim practice, she said that she had to do something for her grandparents or something? I don’t remember very well but I wasn’t very convinced by what she said,” Kanan added, “Maybe sneak into her house when she's not there, check out it out.”

Riko agreed, it looked like there was a high chance that the culprit was You, she decided that she would go to You’s house tomorrow, and she would observe You for today. But there was one thing that was weird, what about You's parents?

"What about You-san's parents, Kanan-senpai?"

Kanan thought for a second before speaking her mind, "Luckily for me, I know Watanabe-san's father, he's a captain and my dad knows him well, he told us that he was going on a holiday with his wife for their anniversary or something. Personally, I think it's because the wife wants to get away from Watanabe-san."

"And why is that?"

"I'm not too aware of the details, but I heard from Chika-chan that when she was young, her parents split, her father took her and he remarried, but I don't think she likes Watanabe-san too much. Um well either way, her house is probably empty, and you should check kt out."

It was a fortified plan, Kanan also wanted come as well but unfortunately she had to stay for diving club practice everyday after classes ended.

Kanan suggested as a backup, that they could exchange numbers and Riko could call Kanan if there was any emergency. And before they knew it, lunchtime was almost over. There was one last thing that Riko wanted to ask Kanan; “Senpai, do you have an idea to why You-san would want us to breakup?”

Her upperclassmen looked at her solemnly, there was a silent pause between them before Kanan answered. “Well, I think the truth is that, simply Watanabe-san may have liked Chika-chan for a long time. Thinking about the past, I remember hearing that she had a few mental issues and would tend to be a violent person, but when she met Chika-chan, she changed.”

Riko was surprised by Kanan’s answer, and started to feel sorry for You, even if she was technically her rival. “Watanabe You is the type of person who would probably do anything to get her way. If you’re surprised at how she knew you were dating, she probably eavesdropped you guys in the music room. She’s very uh...possessive of Chika-chan you could say. She could probably pull a few strings around to get what she wants and needs.”

Riko felt was beginning to feel scared of You, what if she was an entirely different person than she seemed? If everything that Kanan had said was correct, then Riko was dealing with someone potentially dangerous, maybe who would injure her or even..

No, she wouldn’t do that would she? Aware of time, Riko said her goodbyes to Kanan and came back to her class before the next class started.


	8. The Full Image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko and Kanan try to observe You's behaviour, after coming home, Chika's questions get answered.

You’s head was certainly not in her studies, it was like every word that she heard just went through one ear and out the other. Her physical mass was sitting in the classroom, pretending to listen to whatever the teacher was lecturing about, but You’s mind was elsewhere. Somewhere in her uncaring personality, was her excitement for Chika, once Chika knew how she felt, You could finally lift this weight off her shoulders, to take away this chain that stopped her forever. 

You knew that her being head over heels for Chika was true, there was no mistaking it for something else. _It couldn’t be something else could it?_ There were just 5 minutes until the end of the last class, You tapped her mechanical pencil impatiently on her notebook, she was irritated at how slow the clock seemed to tick. On the clock, it said that there were 3 minutes left, but after comparing it to the bell so often, You knew it was on average 2 minutes and 4 seconds earlier than the bell. 

Finally, that damned bell had rung, class was over, You was out of the classroom before anyone had time to blink. She hurriedly cleaned her things and left before the teacher could potentially make her stay behind. 

While waiting outside in the frosty cold, she was restless waiting for the bus. According the the bus schedule, a bus was supposed to come a minute and 26 seconds ago, how could they waste You’s time! You also had to stop at the corner grocery store to pick up a few things. You was getting anxious and fidgety.

The bus that she needed to take soon came and You hopped right on, she secured a seat for herself near the back hoping no one would have to sit next to her. It wasn’t a long ride back to her house from school but she would have to make up for lost time, she could sense that Chika was waiting for her to come.

 

Kanan sat by the pool after she had been diving for around a half an hour, the regulars were all here, and not to Kanan’s surprise, You wasn’t. She hadn’t even bothered to show up to say anything. Looking at the time on her phone, it didn’t seem as if she would come at all. 

Kanan feeling slightly tense from Chika’s disappearance, wished that she knew where she was, and hoped that she was above all, safe. She keyed in short and brief message to Riko telling her that You never came to diving club practice at all.

A familiar sounding high pitched voice filled the pool hall, Kanan looked up from her phone to see a chirpy blondie behind the voice, she waved cheerfully at Kanan. Kanan could also see a brunette behind this blondie, however unlike the other, she was much more stern and collected.

“Kanaaannn!” Mari had turned the heads of everyone to look at her, what was the chairwoman doing here, and with the student council president? Strolling over to where Kanan was sat, Mari and Dia stood in front of her.

Kanan laughed anxiously, “Haha hey guys, what are you doing here? Especially you Dia-san, don’t you guys have work to do or something?” Mari slightly frowned while Dia kept her arms crossed. “You make it sound like you don’t want us here.” Mari whined. Kanan shook her head furiously and awkwardly smiled, “Since you insist, I suppose I must tell you then,” went Dia in her usual stern tone, “Today I managed to finish my student council work early, as for Mari-san. Well she does what she --” “Hehe~, being a chairwoman isn’t that hard, anyway Kanan, we came to visit you and see you in action! Would you mind doing a dive for us?” Mari budged in persuasively, Dia shot Mari a disapproving look since she had cut her off. 

Kanan laughed wholeheartedly, “Alright then. A dive just for you guys.”

Kanan climbed up the ladder while her two friends waited, Mari was eagerly waiting, excited to see Kanan dive, while Dia was much more patient and calm, at least, that’s what it looked like. Kanan knew that Dia was excited too. Kanan prepared her run up, and just like any other occasion, she dived gracefully into the pool leaving a only a minor splash.

Mari and Dia had begun to applaud, the rest of the underclassmen joined in too. She got out of the pool thinking about Chika, and wondering whether Riko had replied to her message. “Is there something wrong, Kanan-san? You look troubled.” Dia asked concerned. 

Startled by Dia’s sudden question, Kanan hesitated, “Uh, it’s nothing, just something I was thinking about.”

 

Chika had managed to survive being in the room, chained to wall, with the the help of what You had given her. Being placed in this lonely and empty room with no other life other than herself really made her think how lucky she was. For whatever reason, You had put a clock in the box, and it was around that time that You would have at least left by now. Chika was feeling rather depressed from being alone all day, as well as scared to knowing the truth. She had a lot of time to think about several things. But Chika still couldn’t figure out the reasoning behind all this.

Somewhere above, it sounded as if You had come back, rushing as rapid footsteps came closer to the door. Chika’s face lit up but then she was reminded that her friend was the one who put her in this situation. The door fumbled open and in came You, who was smiling happily.

“Chika-chan! I’ve been thinking about you all day. How have you been?” You asked appearing sort of absent-minded. Chika frowned angrily, “You-chan, please answer my questions.” Chika said as serious as she could. You replaced her grins with a sly smile. “As you wish, my precious Chika-chan.”

“Why did you take me here?”

Instantaneously came You’s answer, as if she had prepared for it; “Because Chika-chan, of what Riko-san did.”

Unhappy that You gave such a vast answer, Chika continued on. “What did she do?”

You sighed a sigh of annoyance, “Chika-chan, you ask too many questions. It’s because she stole you away from me. And she started dating you. That’s all.” You shrugged.

Chika was getting a little fed up with how unreasonable You was being. But how did she know they started dating? “How do you know that? We didn’t tell anyone, we were going to tell you today I sw--”

_“Chika-chan. I can’t leave you alone. You know why? It’s because you’re always always...flirting with other girls. And I have to make sure they don’t steal my Chika-chan away.”_

Dismayed, Chika was remembered many unfortunate things that happened in the past. Friends that had gotten close to her with no warning backed away from her, some became complete strangers, and some even transferred schools. Could this all have been the work of You?

“Do you get it now Chika-chan? _I love you. In fact, I’m obsessed with you, I want you to be mine and mine only._ ” You whispered foxily into Chika’s ear, which sent a shiver down her spine. She had kneeled down and moved onto Chika, who tried backing away only to hit the wall. Tears of mixed confused emotion reached Chika’s eyes, all this time, You had loved her for so long, but the things that she did to keep it this way… Chika couldn’t even begin to think what they might’ve been.

You’s face eased closer to Chika’s, a hungry and unrelenting look almost filled Chika’s vision. Chika could barely grasp the situation, she breathed hurriedly, the air seemed to escape her lungs, but her heart drastically beat faster.

“P-Please don’t hurt me You-chan.” Chika almost begged, she could feel You’s warm breath tickling her nose, she closed her eyes only to be met with a soft sensation on her lips, it was similar to when she and Riko had kissed. Except the feeling was much more rough and possessive and loving. They broke away for a second, Chika barely managed catch her breath before she could feel You’s tongue poke the opening of her mouth, they continued by sharing a wild and deep kiss.

You looked passionately into Chika’s eyes, “I would never hurt you Chika.”

 

Riko sat on the piano bench experimenting on the piano, when she heard the sound of the notification implying a message, it was from her senpai, Kanan. She looked at the message that was sent, it was only a short message, as if Kanan had typed it quickly as the was a typo. _‘Watanabe-san never shwe up at the pool.’_

Riko suspicious of You’s odd behaviour, knew what she had to do, if she had to go through You’s house to find her girlfriend, she would do it without hesitation. 

Replying to Kanan, she sent this:

_‘Text me her address, I’ll check it out tomorrow.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone, hope you're having a great day.
> 
> Not much to say. But I will say at least, thank you for continuing to read!
> 
> pst does anyone have any suggestions for anything i could write in the future, il happily take some.


	9. Is There Room For More?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko investigates You's house to find unpleasant surprises.

Last night, Kanan had texted Riko You’s address, looking on google maps, You’s house was kind of far away from school but not too far from her house. She figured she could walk using the map directions to lead her there. 

After Riko had gotten home last night, Chika’s parents had told her that the police came by the investigate Chika’s room, and so far they hadn’t found anything. They had also said that if they see her, or know anyone who has, they would be sure to notify them.

Riko was determined to find any leads to Chika, and just for that, she had woken up especially early, she could feel the adrenaline pump through her veins, this could be dangerous but if You is at school, there shouldn’t be any problems. Riko packed a few things that she needed, such as her phone, into a backpack. 

It was early into the morning, Riko chomped down a quick breakfast so that she could leave. She also texted Kanan to tell her that she was going to You’s house, just so that she was aware.

According to google maps, the walk was supposed to be around 20 minutes. Unfortunately, Riko would have to climb the hill before she could turn off into another road that lead to where You’s house was. Ignoring how tiring the walk seemed, Riko quickly checked that she had everything she needed and head out to You’s house.

 

Riko thought she was pretty fit, but the hill she had just walked up was a killer, a steep hill with some bits of the path turning into stairs. But that was done for now, You’s house was meant to be near the end of this road yet it seemed as if that road was just going downwards. Did she really have to climb this hill? Riko sighed as she walked along for a few minutes before spotting the ‘Watanabe’ name plate on one of the houses.

You’s house seemed to be like any normal old traditional house, except since it was built on a hill, there was a garage underneath the house, it was a rather large garage that could probably fit two cars inside, maybe perhaps a boat. You’s father was a sailor after all.

The lights were on, behind the curtains, Riko could see a You-like silhouette, most likely preparing to go to school, Riko hid behind some thick plants hoping to stay there until You left her house. At first, it didn’t look too suspicious to what You looked like she was doing, but after a while, she disappeared somewhere, Riko was unsure where she could have gone as no other lights from any other rooms turned on. If only she could eavesdrop on what was happening in that mysterious house.

The lights from the kitchen flickered off, and soon after, You came out of her house. She looked quite happy but from a distance it was sort of hard to tell. You locked up her door, giving the keys a throw up in the air, they clinked together as the landed on her palm. She then walked up the hill, stopping once to put her keys back into her bag. Once You was gone from eye’s distance, Riko waited a few seconds before approaching her house. She looked around to make sure no one see, the road was completely empty. It had been a few minutes since You had departed, Riko past the bus stop on her way here, You was likely to be on a bus now.

Riko pulled out a hair clip from her bag, she had a few handy since she figured she would have to unlock the doors somehow. Last night, she searched up online for useful things such as how to pick locks. Remembering how to do it, Riko poked her hair clip into the keyhole, she fished around the hole doing exactly what the tutorial said to do, hoping that it would work, since she didn’t really have anything to practice on. 

It didn’t work.

Frustrated, Riko wondered if did it incorrectly, she tried again and fiddled around some more, and somehow the she managed to pick the lock, it opened with a click. The front door creaked open and Riko entered. Inside was like any normal family home, but it just felt, dead. There was not a single picture anywhere, the house was relatively clean but some things were left untidy as if You couldn’t bother.

A weird beeping emanated from something around the entrance, Riko unsure if it was like that before, Riko followed her intuition and decided it was best to not take too long searching the place.

Riko looked around, at the very least, for clues. If Chika wasn’t here, that was what she could do. She swiftly searched inside the drawers, cabinets, underneath things, behind things. She looked in every room, including any closets or storage rooms. But there didn’t seem to be anything. She did the same when she went to the second floor, she went into all the rooms leaving You’s room, for last.

Finding nothing else fishy in the other rooms, Riko went inside of You’s room. Just by looking, it didn’t seem extraordinary in any sort of way, in fact, her room was just as plain as the rest of the house. But once Riko opened up some drawers, boy did she find something, inside were many photos of Chika, all printed in polaroid form. It was truly shocking to see, there were some other objects too, some of which she didn’t know their use, and some that were obvious, such as the bottle of tranquilizing fluid and binoculars.

Riko searched the rest of You’s room, there wasn’t anything else that could indicate where Chika’s position, but Kanan’s prediction was spot on, it seemed like she was...obsessed with Chika. Of course, if anyone wanted them to break up, it had to be You!

Riko wanted to get out of here as soon as she could, she felt a bad feeling, the longer that she was here, the more she would find out about You. You had left her window open, some ice had formed on her window sill, who would leave their window open in this cold?

She checked the time on a clock that was on You’s desk, for some reason it had stopped, it showed the time 6:47, the time Riko would probably have dinner.

There was one last place she had to check, the garage. Riko didn’t really think it was worth checking, but she needed to make sure in case.

Silently, she went down to garage door, the faint beeping from before hadn’t stopped either. In Riko’s favor, the door wasn't locked, and when she opened it, she saw a big old boat that was on rusted towing wheel. It had browned quite a bit, perhaps it had been sitting there for quite a long time, unused by You’s family.

Some metal steps lead down to the garage, she stepped quietly onto the stairs down to the bottom. Riko proceeded to skim through some drawers, but all she found were bits and pieces, nuts and bolts.

Riko was about to leave when she thought that she might as well have checked inside the boat too, since she wasn’t in an immediate hurry. Just a quick look.

Inside the boat was the cabin where the driver would usually sit, but there was also a lower compartment, it seemed to be locked with a great big padlock, what was behind that door? Riko thinked fast, and decided to get something to hit lock with, something heavy could work. There was a metal pipe that seemed to be conveniently be on the floor.

Riko hit the great big lock with all the strength she had to offer, it buckled and returned to it’s original position. Determined to see what was behind this door, she kept on hitting it, miraculously, the lock broke. Riko was getting nervous to what she may see in there, perhaps it was something of a big deal to You or her family that the kept it locked up, or maybe it was just another storage room. She opened the door to find…

Chika.

Chika was chained up to the wall, she was wearing her blue pyjamas that she been wearing the other night when Riko last saw her. She lay asleep on a old mattress, it looked like You had brought it here. Chika looked scruffy, she was a mess and her pyjamas had been sloppily put on. Chika herself looked clean, but other than that, it was a sort of piteous mess. There was also a metal box, of which some of it’s contents had been spilled.

Scrambling to get Chika out of those chains, Riko kneeled beside Chika trying to figure out how, perhaps she could break them but in doing so, she might hurt her. Chika still hadn’t awoken and Riko was wondering whether she should.

Suddenly, Riko sensed something move behind her.

She started to turn to look behind herself, she caught a fraction of a furious and angry face before she was hit by something blunt in the back of her head, if she had aimed higher, Riko would have instantly been put into a concussion. Riko was thrown forward, she barely managed to look up when You dropped her bat and had started to injected something into her.  Trying to resist her, Riko struggled to move, her head hurt so badly she could barely think.

Whatever You had injected into her, was making Riko lose all her strength. She tried to grab You’s bat before You was finished, but unfortunately, You swiped it away before she touch it.  You hit her one last time before Riko was knocked unconscious and stopped moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things boutta spice up in the next chapter


	10. Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko is captured by You and endures You's revenge.

Riko woke up with a terrible headache, she felt groggy and and head hurted like hell. She opened her eyes to see herself sitting in a chair with arm rests, her hands were tied with rough old rope to the arm rests, her legs to the legs of the chair and her body to the back of the chair. Basically she was stuck. She had to somehow contact Kanan, who knows what You would do to her!

In front of Riko, was Chika, she was sat down on her mattress eating from a bag of chips, You’s treatment of Chika didn’t seem so bad compared to what Riko was enduring. Riko could practically taste the dried blood on her lips. Riko could barely think of anything, she could look at things but really couldn’t think past anything else.

Chika noticed that Riko had woken up, “Riko-chan, you’re finally awake!” She whispered with hope glimmering in her eyes. 

Chika put down her bag of chips to go towards Riko, unfortunately, the chain binding Chika wasn’t quite long enough for her to reach. Riko was haunted by how close she was to Chika but so far away at the same time. Her mouth struggled to open, nor could she muster enough energy to even say a word.

Unluckily for Riko, she had no time to regather her thoughts, the sound of the heavy door opening brought along with it, You’s diabolical presence. Chika immediately sat back down on the mattress knowing her place, she looked terrified for what was to come. As for Riko, she sat dormantly on her chair, her eyes were glued onto the bat that You had used to knock her down.

You dragged the bat along behind her, there were still traces of Riko’s blood on it, frankly, You probably didn’t bother to wipe it. Her clothes also had blood stains on them, they looked quite rugged from their fight. You’s stare pierced into Riko’s eyes, her displeased frown horrifyingly snapped into a wicked smile. Her eyes spelled out her bloodthirst for revenge.

“What are you planning to do her, You-chan?” Chika asked rigidly. Her hand rose to grab the bloodied bat but You patted her hand calmly. Squatting down to look eye to eye with Chika, she hid her violent nature with a naive looking smile. “Chika-chan, I won’t do anything too bad to her,” But Chika already knew, she couldn’t stop You now. “I suggest you close your eyes, it could get a little… bloody.”

Chika was powerless to stop her, she gave in hoping for the best for Riko. 

You turned back to Riko, whose face seemed almost lifeless, her eyes were blurred and unclear, semi dried blood was splattered all over her face and clothes, but her soul wasn’t broken enough yet.

You laughed maleficently, Riko could almost smell the villainous intent she had in for her.

“Did you really think you could sneak into my house and lay your hands on everything? Did you really think that my house didn’t have a security system of any sorts, huh?” You started, her face ridiculed Riko’s shallow thinking. Riko faintly remembered what had happened before You knocked her out, there was a beeping and that must have been a sort of alarm.

You let out a provocative sigh, and looked piteously upon Riko, who couldn’t manage to say a word.

“I’m sure you know the reason now to why I’ve captured Chika-chan, don’t you? But you know what, it was all your fault, you ignored the message I sent to you. You let this happen.” 

Chika surprised to hear this, it was the first time she heard of this text, was it to do with why Riko looked concerned on the beach? 

Riko remained unresponsive, she was listening, but whatever she wanted to say didn’t come out. You turned around to face Chika, “Y’see C-Chika-chan,” You pointed frantically at Riko with her free hand. _“It’s her fault...i-it’s her fault! It’s all h-her fault!”_ You taunted this for a several seconds, Chika half believed what she said but she knew that You could have easily blackmailed her or something.

“Chika-chan, you... _believe me_ , right? Sh-she did the un-unspeakable,” You’s free hand went to cusp her mouth, her voice was shaky and her breathing quickened, she seemed as if she wanted to hurl but managed to hold herself back. You was too blinded by her obsessive love for Chika to able to listen to any other reasoning that wasn't hers.

“H-how could someone manage to... _steal_ m-my love away.” You’s voice dimmed down to a whisper, her hand clenched tightly on the handle of her bat. Chika afraid that You would do something irrational, tried to forcefully snatch the bat out of You’s hand, but You was far too strong for Chika. You simply pushed Chika to stop her retaliation, causing Chika to flinch and fall back onto her mattress. Riko looked up apologetically to Chika, still unable to speak.

“Chika-chan is _mine. And mine alone._ ” You walked up to a defenseless Riko and smacked her hard with the bat to the left side of her face, more blood spit out of her mouth which ended up all over the plain wall. You scoffed dissatisfied, “Riko-chan are you okay?” Chika asked alarmed by the brutality, “Quiet Chika-chan.” You snapped back.

You looked sickened at the wall, clearly she wasn’t happy with anything at all. “Look at what you’ve done, I have to clean your bloody mess now.” Riko’s eyes twitched at You’s unreasonable attitude, luckily for her, You didn’t notice. 

Barely recovering from that last hit, Riko was struck again by You, this time to her right cheek, more blood spilt out of her mouth and some from her nose. 

“You. Don’t. Fuck. With. Me. You got that?” You almost spat on Riko, but instead held herself back. Riko’s breaths were much more audible, it almost sounded like she was breathing through one nostril, and that nostril was very blocked. To You’s surprise, Riko’s numb lips formed a deformed smile, she made sounds that resembled broken laughter. You’s face twisted in disgust, about to swing the bat once more, she stopped to let Riko speak.

“I...had the...guts to con-confess. I beat...you t-to her.” Riko managed to whisper loud enough so that the other girls could hear. You’s fury heightened by the seconds, she started to cry, Riko’s words struck her hard in the heartstrings. Chika opened her mouth to stop You but was too late, You whacked Riko again in the face before kicking her in the stomach, which caused the chair that Riko was strapped to to fall backwards. 

Chika tried to cover her ears and close her eyes, but it was no use, she couldn’t protect herself from what she already saw. She sobbed, only thinking of You to stop. You on the other hand, had grabbed Riko by the collar and punched Riko down to the floor. Riko was coughing up blood all over her bruised face. 

You was crouched over Riko, her punches didn’t stop and Riko was losing her conscious. Through the gaps of her fingers, Chika peeked to see what was happening, after a heavy hammering like that, surely she would stop right?

Chika, however, was wrong. You wasn’t finished, she pulled out a sharp pocket knife from her back pocket. You raised the knife high into the air, clenching with both hands just above Riko’s chest and heart.

_“Chika-chan is mine and it can only be myself.”_

Chika braced and screamed at the very sight of You’s knife landing into Riko, but the knife didn’t stop in her chest, it rose and came down again. Even if she couldn’t partially see Riko because You was crouched over in front her, Chika didn’t even have to imagine what it looked like. The stabbing continued for a few more seconds, each time the knife went down, a horrible sounding ‘slosh’ sound was made, and not too soon after Riko’s heavily breathing stopped, You slowed herself gradually getting to a stop. “Stop this You-chan, just stop it!” Chika cried out loud, Chika could feel a dull pain ache her heart, it was devastating and gruesome to see.

You got up from crouching over Riko, the blood stained knife returned to her pocket. It was now only the two of them. Ignoring the mess she had made, You turned to Chika with overjoyed eyes, licking her lips greedily.

“What’s wrong Chika-chan?” You had said almost innocently, it was almost as if she hadn’t just murdered someone! Chika curled herself into a ball, she was sickened by everything she had witnessed, at this point, she was an emotional wreck, struck with fear, disgust and sorrow. While Chika’s heart did ache, she couldn’t help thinking;

Did it ever hurt so little to lose a lover?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone as usual I hope you're have a nutty day, especially with that solar eclipse going on, I can't see it because I live on the other side of the world unfortunately.
> 
> This 9th chapter (10th including the prologue) might be slightly er violent? Which is why I put that warning up 'Graphic Depictions of Violence', although personally I don't think I need to put that warning up but I'm doing it just in case.
> 
> Poor Riko, I'm sure you all saw it coming, but please stay tuned, there's still some more to come.
> 
> I hope my writing is endurable, I know I need to improve my writing. But thank you for reading as always!


	11. No Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan is worried when she doesn't hear from Riko, if Riko is in trouble, Kanan is going to come to You's herself.

Kanan was fully aware that Riko was skipping school to snoop around in You’s house, she received a text from Riko this morning while out on her morning jog, Kanan thought that if she was going this early, she could’ve tagged along too. She didn’t mention that to Riko however, so she simply let her go by herself.

The bell rung signifying that it was time for lunch, students started to rearrange their desks and pull out their bento boxes from their bags. Kanan took out her own lunch too, it was a simple tonkatsu dish that she was used to making for her father, a family favourite.

Kanan used the opportunity to look at her phone, to see if Riko had said anything. By now, she surely would have finished searching the house. Unexpectedly, there were no messages from Riko. 

Popping a pork cutlet into her mouth, Kanan then sent a few messages asking if Riko was done and if she was alright. No instant reply either. Kanan scratched the back of her head in  concern. Kanan was beginning to wonder if You had come to school today, some days she would see her walking to school. Other days she may not have seen her until diving club practice. She hurriedly finished her small lunch, putting the box back into her bag. 

Advancing quickly towards the door, Kanan opened it to find Mari on the other side. 

“Hi Kanan! What are you --” Mari chirped before Kanan grabbed her hand and cut her off. Whisking Mari along, Kanan simply told her; “Mari just come with me, I need to check something out.” Kanan hastily dashed down to the end of the corridor and down the stairs dragging Mari behind her, Mari kept up to Kanan’s fast pace and let go of her hand. 

Mari wanted to ask what Kanan was in such a hurry for, but saved her question for later. The two girls had stepped down the stairs to the second floor, it was filled with unfamiliar faces, some of which had turned to look at their hurrying senpais rushing along.

Once Kanan reached Riko’s classroom, she gradually slowed down to a halt, which caused Mari to bump into her shoulder. Kanan opened the classroom door, she scanned the room for a certain grey and short haired girl with blue eyes, there was no such indication telling her so that she was here. 

An underclassman in the diving club approached Kanan, “Prez, are you looking for someone?” Kanan nodded coolly, Mari was still clueless to what was happening but stayed silent anyway. “Do you know where Watanabe-san is?” Kanan asked smoothly.

The underclassmen thought for a second before simply replying; “She didn’t come to school today.”

Upon hearing this, Kanan’s heart jumped into a sort of panic mode, she spoke an alarmed ‘thank you’ to the underclassmen before leaving with Mari. They both stood in the hallway surrounded by second years.

“Kanan. What’s going on? Who is Watanabe-san?” Mari pondered, Kanan let out a troubled sigh and explained the situation to Mari. Mari listened carefully and attentively, and didn’t question Kanan. “Well then, how about we go to her house together? We could investigate what’s happening in that house for ourselves.” Mari said confidently. Kanan was surprised by Mari’s will to assist her in this tangled situation. Mari was always a big help to Kanan no matter what, but she was still surprised by how enthusiastic she was.

Mari shined Kanan a bright and pleasant smile, which seemed to soothe Kanan’s paranoid nerves a bit. They were still talking on the second floor where many of the second years stood around them, wondering what on earth they were doing here. A few second years moved aside to make way for another senior of theirs, the student council president.

Dia strolled along with her usual composure, behind her was a first year student, the president’s little sister, Ruby. Unlike her big sister, she hid behind Dia’s back nervous from all the glances that her older sister was attracting. They stopped when they saw Kanan and Mari together.

“What is going on here? Have you two been up to trouble?” Dia asked suspiciously, Ruby looked at the two much taller seniors shyly. “No Dia, we were just ta--” Kanan said casually before Mari in turn cut her off. “Dia! Please join us in investigating-mmpgh?” Mari blurted out but Kanan had covered her mouth. “Actually Dia, allow me to explain.” Kanan said reassuringly.

Dia raised an eyebrow and glanced down toward her sister, she and Ruby, who was helping Dia, had things to do for the student council but decided that she could spare a bit of her precious time. She patted Ruby’s head and slightly bent her knees to look at Ruby, the little sister giggled amused. “Ruby, you deliver these papers to the first years first okay? I’ll see you later.” Ruby nodded and daintily hurried away.

Kanan proceeded to tell her what she had told Mari, Dia also listened well. But knew her answer already. “I’m sorry Kanan-san, Mari-san, I'm afraid I can’t help you this time. I am rather busy with student council work right now. I apologize.” 

The combination of those three third years still standing on the second year floor had gained the attention of far too many prying eyes and ears. Without another word, Dia left them to resume her duties. The remaining two walked back up to the floor above, and calculated their plan. Perched by the window, they discussed the details and went over them precisely.

Tomorrow morning, they would meet up and go to You’s address, checking if You goes to school or not. If she doesn’t then they would wait until she went out in order to sneak into her house. They would quickly search the house to see if Riko and possibly Chika were there.

It was a solid plan if Kanan could say so herself, she was going to finally learn for herself what was going on with that shady girl. Her heart pounded in anticipation, she was very concerned for her two missing kouhai, especially so for one in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was sorta shorter but the next one is longer so don't worry! !


	12. The Boss Battle and The Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now Kanan and Mari's turn to check You's house.

As they had agreed, Kanan and Mari were to meet up at a park that was nearby You’s address. Instead of her usual long jog in the morning, Kanan only did half so that she could get ready. After a speedy shower, Kanan jogged up to the park to make up for not doing the usual distance. A big digital clock in the park told Kanan in blocky numbers that it was 7:02, around the time they were supposed to meet up but she couldn’t see Mari anywhere yet alone anyone else. 

Kanan swiped off some snow on a bench and sat down, the bench was freezing under her bum. Kanan didn’t wear anything special, just her normal coat and clothes. She let out a tense sigh and observed the large mist that sigh had caused. 

A black limousine rolled up next to the park, out came an all too familiar blondie. It was in typical Mari fashion to make her entrances classy, being fashionably late was definitely a Mari thing. After spotting Mari, Kanan flinched from the sight of what Mari was wearing. She wore a snow camouflage overalls, but the brim of her jacket’s hood was covered in pricy looking fur. She was also wearing appropriately matched white gloves to complete the look. If Kanan had to guess, Mari looked like she was prepared to go to the Arctic, not You’s house!

“Hi Kanan! Have you been waiting long?” Mari grinned under her hood. Kanan’s jaw had dropped just from the sight of Mari’s choice of clothes. “Why are you wearing…all that?” She asked while her eye twitched. Mari performed a little twirl to show all of her apparel, she also wore a white backpack that seemed quite full of things, to top it off, she took of her hood to reveal that she was wearing a cute white beanie. She giggled as Kanan waited for her to answer, “We’re going on a stakeout aren’t we? At least until we get into Watanabe-san’s house, but we’ll need to camouflage so that she won’t see us if she looks outside right? And plus, it’s sort of cold out here, don’t you think Kanan?” Mari shrugged, Kanan still amazed by Mari’s effort shook her head. “We’re not going skiing in the Alps… but now that we’re here, let’s hurry.”

 

They walked down the hill road to find You’s house, there were a few thick plants which they ducked behind to gain a perfect view of the house. A light from inside one of the rooms on the second floor was on, the window was also open too, Kanan wondered why anyone would leave their window open in weather like this. 

Kanan looked at Mari, who nodded and pulled a pair of binoculars from her backpack, she handed them to Kanan who took them in her hands. She peered through, it looked like the room with a light on was a bedroom, and most likely You’s. Kanan’s guess was right since You approached the window and wiped off some snow that was on it, after she was done, she slammed it shut with a heave, making snow fall off the roof.

“Can you see anything suspicious looking in that room Kanan?” Mari whispered, her warm breath slightly tickled Kanan’s ear but Kanan resisted it. She zoomed in with the binoculars to properly look at the room, it looked rather plain from what she could see. “I don’t see anything in particular, well, Watanabe-san has been looking out of the window for a while after shutting that window. I doubt she saw us through.” Kanan stated, Mari let out a relieved sigh.

“She’s stopped now, and now the light has turned off. Want to look Mari?” Kanan handed the binoculars to Mari who accepted it and peered through. Kanan looked around to make sure no one knew they were there, it didn’t seem like anyone was out at this hour, it was pretty early. 

The front door of You’s house opened, and out came the aforementioned girl, she was carrying what looked like a small coin purse and a small plastic bag. She was wearing a light coat and didn’t really seem like she was dressed to go out in this weather. Kanan tapped on Mari’s shoulder, “Hey Mari, I think Watanabe-san is going to buy some things, there was a convenience store and a bread shop near the corner up there, she might be going there.” Mari put away her binoculars and reached for some loose metal wires things. “So we’ll use this opportunity then, we’ll need these to get in won’t we?” Mari waved the wires around Kanan’s face, but Kanan still didn’t have a clue for what those were for. “They’re lock picks, lock picks! These wires are especially good at picking the lock picking, what were you thinking of doing about the locked front door?” Kanan sheepishly looked down turning a little red, “Umm, get in through a window? Or kick down the door?”

Mari flicked Kanan in the cheek which made her make a pained noise, and giggled softly. “Silly Kanan, let’s check her house, she's gone now.”

The two of them walked ducking down trying to be discreet, Mari used the metal wires to hack into the lock, and on her first try, it worked. She gave Kanan a few wires in case, there could have been locked doors on the second floor as well.  

Mari cautiously opened the door, giving Kanan the ‘OK’ sign. As soon as they stepped in, there was a little faint beeping which eventually faded out. Kanan noticed and shut the door quietly, “Shit Mari, I think we triggered an alarm, quick, search the first floor and that garage, I’ll search the second, I’ll join you afterwards.” Kanan scrambled up the stairs while Mari looked around the spacious living room. 

Kanan quickly skimmed through the second floor, every door was open so there was no problem searching them. She checked inside closets, under beds, anywhere that looked the least bit concerning.

 

Mari didn’t bother to take off her heavy backpack or her noisy boots,  she simply went around the house checking every nook and cranny just as Kanan had said to, finding no luck in the first floor, she went up to a metal door that lead up to the garage, it was locked but that was no problem for Mari.

Unlocking the door with ease, she jumped off the stairs and scanned inside the nearest lockers and behind another door, presumably a place to store things. There was only that rusty old boat, which was visually falling apart, to search, but the sight of it made Mari just want to buy a new boat for these poor souls.

Before she could climb into the boat, a cold hand enclosed Mari’s mouth, a thin rope wrapped around her neck, the material of the rope itched against Mari’s skin. The rope was then tightened and hurled back, her breath was knocked right out of her. Mari tried to scream struggle against this attacker trying to claw off the rope from her neck, she was starting to suffocate and lose her power to be able to resist.

Suddenly, the attacker was pushed aside letting go of their tight grip on the rope, Mari collapsed onto the floor trying to catch her breath, she looked behind her to see that Kanan had saved her by knocking You to the ground, You regained her stance and tried to punch Kanan but Kanan was surprisingly fast at dodging. She ducked and shoved herself into You’s stomach pushing her backwards. She fell down and now Kanan was atop of her. 

Mari dropped her backpack and grabbed a pair of metal handcuffs to assist Kanan in restraining You. You had deadly expression on her face, she struggled furiously against Kanan, trying to punch her face or knock her off guard, but Kanan was much stronger than You and pinned her hands down to the ground.

Mari whipped the handcuffs onto You’s hands, she lifted up You’s back so that she could grab her arms and restrain her firmly from behind. You still tried to resist but ultimately, the handcuffs on her hands in front of her and Mari’s hands also securing her arms from behind stopped her from doing so.

Stepping off of You and backing away to a distance, Kanan wiped her face of some blood, You must have hit her while trying to get free. She put on a very serious expression, one that was rarely seen from Kanan herself and asked with a straight face, “Where is Sakurachi-san? Surely you know where she and Chika must be if you tried to attack Mari.” Kanan demanded calmly, it was important that she didn’t get too worked up, she wanted to avoid making rash decisions. 

“You left your footprints in the snow, so I found out that two people were hiding behind those plants. Me going to out was bluff to catch you guys off guard,” You smirked evilly with an accompanying wicked laugh and tried to stand back up.

You then tried to step forward, but Mari blocked her by pulling her back, she grimaced and looked at Kanan with a sour look. “But I won’t tell you where they are. I won’t tell you.” Is all You replied to the question with. Mari nodded her head toward the boat, “I haven’t checked inside the boat yet Kanan.” You struggled against Mari some more seeming more desperate. Her face had twisted in fear and panic, _“NO! CHIKA-CHAN IS MINE, SHE’S MINE!”_ She shouted psychotically. Kanan turned to get into the boat, Mari bumped You forward to make her go forward, Kanan let out a perturbed gasp, in front of a door that was facing her, there was a large box containing a dead body.

As soon as You and Mari boarded the boat, Mari also gasped in surprise, it caused You to laugh almost maniacally. Kanan could already see a leg sticking out the box, blood stains littered the box and the floor, in fact there was a big trail of blood underneath the box. Kanan approached the box to inspect the dead body, it was Riko, her face was extremely bruised, and there was blood everywhere. In the centre of her chest was what looked like a stab wound, Kanan examined Riko with a slight shiver running down her spine, Kanan could feel her throat tingling. She took a few breaths to calm herself down and so that she wouldn’t hurl. Riko’s eyes and mouth were still gaping open and it disturbed Kanan quite a lot.

There was a pounding coming from the room in front of them, each pound rattled the boat a little bit, “KANAN-CHAN, HELP ME!” Screamed Chika’s muffled voice from behind the heavy door. Kanan pushed the container with Riko’s corpse to the side to open the door. 

Inside the room was Chika and the rest of the blood trail that was underneath the box, Kanan dashed inside to make sure that Chika was okay, she seemed to unharmed. “DON’T TOUCH MY CHIKA-CHAN, IF YOU LAY YOUR HANDS ON HER, _I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!_ ” You screeched from the doorway, she struggled immensely to get herself free from Mari, but Mari was also far to strong for her. Kanan pulled out one of the metals wires that Mari had gave her to try to unlock the chains restricting Chika. Behind her, You cried out angrily, repeating on and on that she would kill Kanan if she continued.

Kanan ignored You, her screams were becoming background noise, using the wire Mari gave her, she managed to unlock the chains, “Chika-chan, I’m so glad that--” 

Kanan felt the supple soft touch of Chika’s lips touching her own, Chika’s hands also wrapped around Kanan prompting Kanan to do the same, they embraced each other in a bonding embrace, they broke their kiss. Kanan opened her eyes to see that Chika was so relieved that she had been found. Kanan hugged her tighter to bring their faces closer, another kiss pursued, this time much more passionate. Kanan could feel Chika’s emotions spill into their kiss, as Chika separately clenched her as tight as she possibly could cuddle Kanan.

Their kiss ended with a small trail of saliva mixed in with Kanan’s blood forming between their lips, which ignited a connection between each other. Chika had mounted on to Kanan’s lap, which Kanan didn’t even notice. Chika gazed into Kanan’s eyes with a new face that Kanan had never seen before, her eyes full of sorrow, pain but filled with love and attraction. Kanan’s heart skipped a beat, she was relieved that Chika was safe but there was now one more thing. This was a turn of events that had surprised Kanan, because for once;

Her feelings for Chika had been returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe I love this little twist. I'm not going to make the pair a tag because that would be SPOILERS. A little humor at the beginning doesn't hurt does it? It's quite the contrast to the overall tone of the story
> 
> I hope everyone who is reading this is having a wonderful day. School is starting soon but I'll somehow find time to write some more and improve my writing!
> 
> Thank you for reading as always!
> 
> ...oh and the next chapter is last, hopefully I'll be able to make this good.


	13. A Whole Bunch Of Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this story, what would be the reactions of those around Chika and Kanan?

Mari stepped into the doorway while still restraining You, who wouldn’t stop shouting, Mari wasn’t quite sure what was happening in the room but oh boy did she see it now.

Mari wasn’t a fan of watching romance shows but this scene looked all too familiar, except this was happening with Kanan and another girl. This girl, Chika Takami, had been one of Kanan’s childhood friends since as long as Mari and Kanan were. It never really occurred to Mari that Kanan was the sort to have feelings for anyone, let alone her childhood friends. All this time she had secretly liked Kanan, would get excited when Kanan was acting tough and cool, especially loved it when Kanan would hold her hand or carry her around when she was too tired. Recently, it seemed that her heart would beat faster than it usually would whenever she saw Kanan.It really made Mari feel better about herself and that someone other than her parents had cared for her.

Of course she felt distraught when she saw what was happening in front of her, but unlike the girl screaming her head off in handcuffs, Mari simply let a lonely losing tear stream down her face, off guard her clenched hands were suddenly looser and You clambered out of her reach. She collapsed down to the blood defiled ground crying out in bitter tears, banging her fist down causing the old boat to rattle in an uncomfortable way.

Hugging each other securely, Kanan lifted Chika up placing her on the mattress, Mari unzipped a pocket from inside her jacket bringing out her phone, she quickly tapped in the number of the police and dialled it. Mari was used to getting what she wanted when wanted it, even if that made her all alone, but this feeling of losing. Unable to get what she wanted made Mari want to distract herself, she would admit defeat because the most important for her, was that if Kanan is happy, than so was she, she only longed for Kanan to be herself again.

“I love you Kanan-chan. Thank you for saving me.” Chika cried into Kanan’s shoulder, it was a rather touching moment, but for You, she would rather swallow rat poison than watch this bullshit happen again. Her hands were still cuffed but she was able to reach her pocket, she may be crazy and insane for thinking this, or she already was, but this was the last chance to prove that Chika was either her possession or no one’s at all.

You dived head first into her club president, knocking her into the wall throwing her off guard. You used the chance to pull out the bloodied knife that had killed Riko from her pocket. Throwing herself onto Chika, her hands raised up above the centre of Chika’s chest. Chika looked up to her in disbelief and fear for her life.

_“If it can’t be me, then it will be no one.”_

With both hands, You thrusted the knife down only to be pushed away by Kanan. However, the knife still landed deep in Chika’s left shoulder provoking a pained and distressed screech from her. Blood trickled out of her wound staining her blue pyjamas a deep crimson red, You slid the knife out of Chika trembling at what she had just done. How could she hurt Chika like this?

You cried out an anguished cry, her hands shaking and her legs lost their will to stand, she looked upon her hands, stained with the blood of the girl she loved, she was just as bad as Riko and Kanan being with Chika, _she didn’t deserve Chika anymore than they did._

Kanan had ripped off a part of her shirt in a heroic act to stop Chika’s bleeding, she wrapped the cloth around Chika’s wound and under her arm, she lay her down on the mattress. Mari looked behind to see the chaos that had been invoked in such a small amount of time, the police were coming, You would be arrested and Chika would be put in hospital, is what she hoped would happen.

The ash coloured haired girl brought the knife point, now dripping a mixture of Riko and Chika’s blood, closer to her own heart. It would be the most connected that she and Chika would ever get, she would have done anything for Chika, even if it meant that she had to injure or kill for that to happen. But You no longer felt the feeling of needing to protect Chika, she didn’t have any right to. You was sorry for everything that she had done, everything she had never felt came rushing to her, for the split second, she felt a warmth that she had lacked for most of her life, it ended quickly when the knife went straight to her heart.

Mari was absolutely shocked when You had placed the blade into herself, Chika had barely noticed and Kanan had seen the expression on Mari’s face. You took the knife out her heart and dropped face first into the hard steel floor. Blood slowly formed a puddle which grew bigger and bigger, some even flowed out her mouth as well. You was aware of what she had done, she could feel the pain engulf her entire body rendering her immobile. She was losing lots of blood too, just as she had lost her reason to live and go on. The feeling of life force draining out of her was much more slow and torturous than she had imagined. She faced Chika who looked in You’s direction with worry and cries, Chika was saying something but her voice was diminished, and the only thing You was able to hear was the sound of her dying heartbeat.

She mustered all the strength she had left and whisper her last words; “I’m...s-sorry..Chi..ka.” 

Her eyes closed, in front of her Chika cried even harder in pain and sorrow. Mari had also come to comfort Chika as well, she spoke up saying; “I’m sorry you had to endure this Takami-san, but you’re safe now, you’re in good hands.” Police sirens echoed around as they got louder and louder. Chika was sick and tired from all the crying she had done, her squirmed in pain from her stab wound, it was making her all dizzy and nauseous.

Kanan laid a soft and tender kiss on Chika’s forehead, she whispered with genuine sincerity; “I love you Chika, I always have. Just rest, this will all be over, okay?” Chika took her words for granted closing her eyes and falling quickly into a slumber. A number of policemen had surrounded the boat while a few boarded it, they bore handguns and some protective gear. Kanan sighed relieved, this would need some proper explaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, I hope after reading this last chapter, you weren't disappointed or anything, but either way, I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> I felt like this was a suitable ending so I went along with it.


	14. Afterstory: New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 short snipets of what happens after the events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for a little mild amusement as well as a little closure, hopefully you'll all feel a little relieved once knowing what happens after all this!

1 Day Later

_“Last night, police raided a house in which the informant claimed to have contained the case of a kidnapping. 5 girls were found there, two of which were found dead on the scene, as well as one seriously injured and one with minor injuries. No arrests have been made so far but the 3 remaining girls whose names are currently unknown are currently being questioned. Authorities say they will examine the bodies of the two dead girls in order to determine the events that lead to their cause of death. The police chief said that initial inspection for both the bodies is a knife stabbed into their hearts. A knife was also found next to one of the girl’s bodies and police will release DNA testing results as soon as possible.”_

“Oh my goodness. Onee-chan you better see this.” Ruby called out over her shoulder, she was sitting on the tatami mat by herself eating some chips.

Dia came into the room looking Ruby with a disapproving look, “Ruby, you shouldn’t be eating chips when it’s this late.” She stepped forward to snatch the bag of chips away before she finally saw what was going on on the tele.

“Oh god Ruby why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

  
3 Days Later

_“3 days ago, police raided the Watanabe’s home in which an informant claimed that there was a kidnapping. The incident involving 5 high school girls, 2 dead, and two injured, was being investigated by the police. The authorities have released their report on the DNA testing, the 2 deaths; You Watanabe and Riko Sakurachi were both stabbed in the heart with a knife, with Sakurauchi as well suffering from bruises all over her face. The three survivors, Chika Takami, who claims she was kidnapped by Watanabe and stabbed in the shoulder, Kanan Matsuura and the daughter of famous hotel chain owner, Mari Ohara’s claims support Takami’s claim. It was later revealed that Takami was reported missing around 6 days before when her relatives didn’t find her in her room.”_

_“A memorial has been held for the victim of a murder, Riko Sakurauchi, in which 2 reported deaths were confirmed, the other death being the murderer, You Watanabe. Today in sorrow and great loss, Sakurauchi will always be remembered by her school community as ‘a talented individual with lot’s of potential. It was truly a shame to lose a great student such as herself.’”_

The news, the papers were all full of this case. It was as if people now had something to talk about now in this small town of Uchiura. Every hour or so there was a reported waiting outside her ward, the police had already questioned her and she gave the best answers she could provide to them.

Chika was to stay in hospital for at least another 3 months, in order for her shoulder to heal properly, luckily for her the stab didn’t pierce into any major organs. But the unfortunate part was that she would be missing school and would eventually have to retake second year again. By then, Chika wouldn’t have any friends since Kanan and Mari were graduating and that her other friends..were dead.

But even if they were, Chika easily accepted all this, she was as laid back as could be, especially for what she gone through. There was a knocking on the door, and Kanan entered Chika’s room. Kanan swooped in and gave Chika a bear hug, making sure to not hurt Chika by squeezing too hard. They exchanged relieved looks knowing that each other were fine, it was the first time that they had seen each other since being admitted to hospital.

Kanan pulled out a plastic chair and sat down, placing her hand on Chika’s. “So how have you been?” Kanan asked nervously, she was a little worried about asking Chika about this now sensitive subject, but Chika looked as if she was fine. She tried to give out a smile, but it was obvious that she was still hurting inside. “It’s alright Chika, I’m here for you, we all are.”

Kanan’s face was a little bruised from her fight with You, but she insisted she was alright after staying in bed for a night saying it was ‘not much of a big deal’. Chika’s face blushed a little and Kanan had noticed, “Hey Chika, are you alright?” Kanan said in soothing voice which had the opposite effect on Chika, she blushed even more.

Chika’s eyes darted away from Kanan’s, she spoke up, “W-Well, all this time, Kanan-chan has been on my mind, and thinking about you really calmed me down. So I wanted to thank you.” Chika said shyly, she paused before continuing taking a little breather, “So, close your eyes. And then I’ll thank you.” She said in a soft voice. Kanan chuckled at how worked up Chika was getting, Chika was so cute in times like these. “Alright they’re closed now.” Kanan replied shutting her eyes closed eager for a little surprise.

The sound of the blankets moving and the bed creaking confirmed what Kanan had thought Chika would do, especially so when she felt the soft peck of Chika’s lips upon hers, her delicate and smooth lips so graciously making contact with hers, all of Kanan’s worries had been blown far far away, a warm and loved feeling formed inside her chest. And just as Kanan yearning for more, Chika pulled away awkwardly as she was a little embarrassed from their smooch. They both laughed together, Kanan was happy that she finally had Chika, not just as her friend, but as a lover.

  
Christmas party, a year later

  
Like last year it was pretty darn cold, Chika had gotten used to wearing layer over layer trying to shield herself from the cold, more than 3 layers and it made no difference for her. She looked at the address jotted on her slightly crumpled piece of paper, it seemed like this was the right door. She rang the doorbell, behind the door was a muffled “I’ll get it!”

There were a few clicks before the door finally opened, she was greet by Hanamaru who was dressed in a santa themed red and white dress, she also sported a pair of brown foam antlers.

“Ah Chika-chan is here!” Hanamaru called out, Ruby popped her head out of doorway along with Yoshiko carrying a present, almost dropping it onto the floor from being startled by Chika’s presence. Hanamaru and Chika giggled sitting down on the couch, Ruby sat herself down next to Chika, she also wore a red and white dress, in fact all 4 of them were wearing similar dresses for the party. Chika patted Ruby’s head, and smiled wholeheartedly.

“Hi there Ruby-chan.” Chika beamed, everyone was excited for this christmas party which they planned a month in advance, Yoshiko finally joined them, she was carrying a few presents, all somewhat neatly wrapped. She smirked, “Hehe~ to receive a christmas present from not just a fallen angel, but Yohane the fallen angel, you must all be very lucky demons.” Everyone else’s presents were on table, each with a label clearing stating who there were for.

After everyone had opened their presents, they properly thanked each other and then proceeded to play a few party games together. Throughout the whole time, Chika thought how lovely it was for her have such nice friends after having to redo her second year of high school. They were the first ones to approach her and she was truly grateful for that.

Hanamaru noticed that Chika looked a little down, “What’s wrong, zura?”  
The three younger girl’s eyes looked up to their former senior. “I’m just happy that you guys are my friends and accept me for who I am.” Chika said hesitantly, the other three girls looked at each other and nodded.

“Of course we would!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol cheesy sort of ending but this wasn't really supposed to be anything special. Thank you for reading!


End file.
